Another Promise To Break
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: mikan is dead. natsume is guilty. hotaru misses mikan. everything goes wrong in alice academy ever since mikan died and it has only been 5 years. a girl shows up. why does she have so many similarities with mikan? read and find out. full summary inside
1. Prologue

**Another Promise To Break**

Okay, this is the sequel to Broken Promise so don't read this if you haven't read Broken Promise yet. Enjoy the first chapter.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-XxFallenDemonxX talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own the transfer student who is going to be revealed in the next chapter.

**Summary: **Mikan is now dead because of Natsume's broken promise with Hotaru. She is buried in a nearby cave in the farthest part of Northern Woods so she can rest in peace. One day, Hotaru and the staff came to visit her only to find her coffin there and opened, but her body wasn't there nor was it ever found again. There, was where her tombstone was supposed to be, but all that remains was the words "Mikan Sakura". Who could've done such a thing? A new student named Keiko Minami arrived at Gakuen Alice the next day having to have a lot of similarities as Mikan. What if this "Keiko Minami" as she says is actually Mikan? Can the dead really come back to life?! Why is she a multi alice like Mikan and has her nullification alice? Really, who is she? This "Keiko Minami" girl? Mikan Sakura? Her twin? How can Mikan even be alice?! That's impossible right? Well, read and find out.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

Because of Natsume's broken promise to Hotaru, a promise that must never be broken, although it already did, Mikan Sakura had died. What was his promise, you ask? Why, it was to never hurt Mikan or to make her cry, but Natsume did both of them all at once causing Mikan to do something very suicidal. And what was this suicidal thing she did? Why she cut her wrists. **No duh, if you don't know the answer to this then go back and read the prequel. **

Natsume walked around the school and looked like he didn't care about Mikan's death and that made Hotaru very mad, but to tell the truth, Natsume felt very bad that he had hurt Mikan and caused her to kill herself and promised himself to never date anyone unless it was Mikan herself, but she was dead so it was impossible unless...no you'll have to wait to find that out. Hotaru and the staff went to visit Mikan everyday since she died, especially Hotaru. She missed her best friend's smiles and hugs, but it was impossible to receive them again. Hotaru visited Mikan every morning before school, during lunch, after school, and before she went to sleep.

One day, when both Hotaru and the staff went to visit Mikan, they found her coffin visible and it was open with nobody inside. Her tombstone was broken, but for some reason it seems that someone had left the words "Mikan Sakura".

The day after that, there was an announcement that Mikan's body was no where to be seen. A transfer student arrived to school and was about to walk into the classroom until.

* * *

Okay, sorry this chapter had to be soo short, but I had no idea to use for this chapter. Please review.


	2. Keiko Minami

**Another Promise To Break**

Okay, in this story I'm be acting as the new student, but please enjoy this chapter.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-XxFallenDemonxX talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, or any of its contents, but the transfer student that is revealed in this chapter.

**Summary: **Mikan is now dead because of Natsume's broken promise with Hotaru. She is buried in a nearby cave in the farthest part of Northern Woods so she can rest in peace. One day, Hotaru and the staff came to visit her only to find her coffin there and opened, but her body wasn't there nor was it ever found again. There, was where her tombstone was supposed to be, but all that remains was the words "Mikan Sakura". Who could've done such a thing? A new student named Keiko Minami arrived at Gakuen Alice the next day having to have a lot of similarities as Mikan. What if this "Keiko Minami" as she says is actually Mikan? Can the dead really come back to life?! Why is she a multi alice like Mikan and has her nullification alice? Really, who is she? This "Keiko Minami" girl? Mikan Sakura? Her twin? How can Mikan even be alice?! That's impossible right? Well, read and find out.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Keiko Minami

Recap

**One day, when both Hotaru and the staff went to visit Mikan, they found her coffin visible and it was open with nobody inside. Her tombstone was broken, but for some reason it seems that someone had left the words "Mikan Sakura".**

**The day after that, there was an announcement that Mikan's body was no where to be seen. A transfer student arrived to school and was about to walk into the classroom until.**

End of Recap

Until, the door opened swiftly, and appeared were 5 fireballs that went to the opened window and into the tree that was nearest to the opened window. Off of the tree and into the classroom, jumped, was...PERSONA MY BROTHER!! **nah I'm just kidding, he's not my brother, but I wish he was for some reason.** Anyways, back to the the story. "Ahh, it seems that your senses have improved, my little Tenshi." said Persona. "I'm not little, and I'm not a Tenshi." said a voice that came from outside. "Oh I am very sorry, I mean, my little Fallen Tenshi." said Persona with a smirk. "Tch. Who ever said I was yours, Aniki." stated the voice and entered the classroom. **Its not really the voice entering the room, its actually the transfer student. **

In walked a girl whose height was like any other average girl, okay maybe not, but in my case somewhere around 5'4''. She had raven hair that was waist long and **I know this is a word but I forgot ****what it was..can someone tell me if u know **one of her eyes was red like Natsume's eyes while the other was brown like a certain someone's eyes. Her uniform was worn in a very sloppy manner.

Her blouse wasn't tucked in, instead of having the outer uniform, she had a vest, well, actually she cut off the sleeves to make it look like a vest, but it was unbuttoned, her necktie was loose, she wore shorts underneath her skirt, which wasn't allowed, but she did it anyways, mid-thigh boots, and something strapped on her thigh underneath her skirt that no one seemed to notice, but even if they did, it was something shiny for sure. This something was an alice-made gun and a golden staff that was small, but when she feels like it, she takes it out and it enlarges to its full size.

At first, Natsume had thought that she was Aoi, so he shouted "AOI?! Is that you?!"

The girl smirked. "Why yes I am. I am Aoi Hyuuga." said this so called Aoi that Natsume had called her. Natsume smiled and ran towards her like how Mikan does to Hotaru. **I told u there will be OOC here at this part** This so called Aoi frowned and took a step to the side causing Natsume to run into the board which was behind this Aoi. "Not. Who even said I was Aoi Hyuuga?" asked the girl walking over to Persona. She crawled onto his back and clinged on there like a koala bear. "Go and introduce yourself." said Persona sighing. "No." said the girl firmly. "If you don't, I'll make it 10 times harder." said Persona and with that the girl jumped off his back and to the front of the room. But before she introduced herself, she said "Can someone take Hyuuga away from my face and back into his seat?" asked the girl. No one did it, so she sighed and turned to Persona. He nodded and the girl smiled evilly. She grabbed Natsume's arm and threw him to his seat causing him to wake up wondering why he had scratches on his body. He shrugged it and sat properly in his seat.**Wait, since when did Natsume sat properly in his seat? XD**

"Hello, my name is Keiko Minami. I am a special star and in the dangerous ability type class. My alice is fire." said Keiko. "Any questions for Keiko?" asked Narumi. "Is she single?" asked a boy. "Yes, and I am not dating you because you seem like an idiot." said Keiko forcing a smile. "Your partner is Natsume Hyuuga." said Narumi. "I already know that, Aniki told me." said Keiko and went to sit in Natsume's seat. "Hey, you are not allowed to sit next to Natsume-sama." said Sumire. Keiko looked up. "Oh really, then why is Mikan Sakura able to?" asked Keiko smirking. "Uh-I-um." stuttered Sumire. "Heh." said Keiko and got up from her seat and jumped out of the window with Persona.

After 1 week, Keiko was very distant with everyone. She later became friends with Anna, Yuu, Koko, and Nonoko who had the courage to talk to her. Soon everyone became friends with Keiko. Nobody, but Hotaru and Natsume realizes that she has a lot of things in common with Mikan. Her smiles, her laughs, the day she transferred to Alice Academy, and her birthday.

After a month had past by, everyone had became what they were before Mikan had died. One day, Keiko noticed that 5 ice daggers was thrown to her. Suddenly the ice dagger stopped midway and fell on the ground and melted. A baka gun was thrown to her, but it repelled and was thrown to a tree. Keiko suddenly vanished and appeared behind some people. "What are you two doing?" asked Keiko with venom in her voice. "How did you get here?" asked Hotaru. "Easy, I used my invisibility alice." said Keiko. "What do you mean?" asked Natsume. "To explain it better for your puny brains to get registered, I am a multi alice. I have the elemental alice, invisibility alice, nullification alice, and transformation alice, but my default alice is fire." said Keiko. There was a short silence before Hotaru had interrupted it. "A nullification user. It should've only come every 10 years, but it hasn't even been 10 years since Mikan had received her alice." said Hotaru. Keiko shrugged her shoulders and left into the Northern Woods for her mission.

* * *

Okay, I know this story is short and a little rushed, but I was busy and I still need to get adjusted to school. I'm sorry. Please review.


	3. Aoi Hyuuga

**Another Promise To Break**

Okay, I am so sorry for the late update, but I am getting adjusted to school. I hope you guys waited patiently for this chapter. Enjoy.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Minami.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Aoi Hyuuga

Recap

**After a month had past by, everyone had became what they were before Mikan had died. One day, Keiko noticed 5 ice daggers was thrown to her. Suddenly, the ice dagger stopped midway and fell on the ground and melted. A baka gun was thrown at her, but it repelled and was thrown to a tree. Keiko suddenly vanished and appeared behind some people. "What are you two doing?" asked Keiko with venom in her voice. "How did you get here?" asked Hotaru. "Easy, I used my invisibility alice." said Keiko. "What do you mean?" asked Natsume. "To explain it better for your puny brains to get registered, I am a multi alice. I have the elemental alice, invisibility alice, nullification alice, and transformation alice, but my default alice is fire." said Keiko. There was a short silence before Hotaru had interrupted it. "A nullification user. It should've come every 10 years, but it hasn't even been 10 years since Mikan had received her alice." said Hotaru. Keiko shrugged her shoulders and left into the Northern Woods for her mission. **

End of Recap

Keiko was walking into the Northern Woods when she saw Persona. Her eyes started to soften and she ran and jumped on his back and stayed there like a koala bear clinging on to a tree. Persona turned around and Natsume was in front of him with his Kuro Neko mask on. "Kuro Neko, you have a partner." said Persona and with that Keiko quickly put her mask on. It was a white half mask like Persona's and it had black gems on the right side while there were red gems on the left side. "Tch, I don't need a partner." said Kuro Neko. "Oh, yes you do." said a voice that came from Persona, although, it doesn't sound like it was his voice. "Did you say something?" asked Kuro Neko raising his eyebrow although no one can really see it. "No." said Persona. Keiko wrapped her arms around Persona's neck and lifted herself higher and her legs wrapped around his waist securely so she wouldn't fall. Her head popped from behind Persona's back. "Yo." said Keiko. "This is your partner, Fallen Tenshi." said Persona. "Hai!!" said Fallen Tenshi and wings grew on her back. Well, her wings were very weird looking. Her left wing were pure black bat wings while her right wing had tainted black feathers. She flew off of Persona's back and in front of him while her wings faded away.

"Please to meet you, Hyuuga-kun." said Fallen Tenshi putting her hand out for a shake. Kuro Neko was reaching her hand about to shake it. "Not." added Fallen Tenshi and withdrew her hand. "You are such an idiot. And you call yourself smart." said Fallen Tenshi smirking. Kuro Neko popped a vein, but kept his composure. "You're trying to keep your composure, as expected from the idiot." said Fallen Tenshi smirking wider. Kuro Neko popped another vein. "You're not as tough as you think you are." said Fallen Tenshi flying back behind Persona. Kuro Neko's third vein popped and he threw fireballs at Fallen Tenshi, but since she was behind Persona he ended up throwing them at Persona. Persona glared at Kuro Neko while the fireballs disappeared. Fallen Tenshi walked in front of Persona and she had a deathly aura with the same deathly feeling to it like Persona's and glared at Kuro Neko. "Don't you **dare** throw your stupid fireballs at Aniki." said Fallen Tenshi with the same venom in her voice as the last time she had talked to Hotaru and Natsume. For some reason, there were tiny horns that were visible on her head and small bat wings too. "Oi, Persona, I thought Mikan was your only sister." said Kuro Neko. Persona ignored him on purpose.

Persona hit Fallen Tenshi's head with an angry expression on his face. Her wings and horns disappeared with sparkles as its remains and small white wings were visible with a halo over her head. Fallen Tenshi started rubbing her head and pouted. She turned around and faced Persona. "Itai!! that hurts Persona nii-chan!" said Fallen Tenshi with water in her eyes. "It's your fault you were using your alice without my permission again and it's happening now." said Persona. "Huh?" said Fallen Tenshi looking on her back and tried to reach for her halo or horns. "Oh." said Fallen Tenshi after finally reaching her halo and her wings and halo disappeared with sparkles as its remains. Both Persona and Fallen Tenshi seemed to have forgotten Kuro Neko. "Hell-o? I'm still here." said Kuro Neko. "In your case, you mean Hello To Hell." said Fallen Tenshi.

"So what's our mission?" asked Fallen Tenshi. "Today, you will go to the AAO's base and get the disk from them. There is, also, a student who was kidnapped by them, so bring her back." said Persona. "Is it her?" whispered Fallen Tenshi. Persona nodded his head. "You are allowed to use any alice that you wish to use, but "that" alice." said Persona. "Do I have to?" asked Fallen Tenshi. Persona nodded his head. Fallen Tenshi sighed before saying "Fine."

Kuro Neko and Fallen Tenshi went to the AAO's base. "Kuro Neko, you go and get the disk while I go and get the missing student. If I am not here in 5 minutes, go ahead and leave me, I still have unfinished business here." said Fallen Tenshi running away from the members leaving Natsume to beat them up and meet up with more members. It took him a while to find the disk, so far he found 5 fake disks.

Fallen Tenshi used her invisibility alice and became invisible and went to find the missing student. She came across a room with a lock. She took a pin from her hair and picked the lock with it. She was very skilled in picking locks that when she just turned to the right, it was unlocked. She burned the lock and opened the room walking into it. She scanned the room looking for the student. She found the student, deactivated her alice, and walked to her. She sat on her knees in front of her. She noticed the student was crying and had many cuts and bruises on her. Fallen Tenshi stroked her hair causing the student to look up. Her eyes had shown fear inside. Fallen Tenshi smiled her rare smile and her hand glowed blue. She healed the girl's cuts and bruises. "Mi-Mikan nee-chan?" asked the girl. Fallen Tenshi shook her head. "Sorry, but haven't you heard? Mikan Sakura died." said Fallen Tenshi. "I know, I just thought that maybe you were her spirit." said the girl. "Oh, I see. Everyone thinks so, too." said Fallen Tenshi holding the girl in her arms and stood up. "Be quiet for a while." said Fallen Tenshi. The girl nodded her head and they became invisible.

Fallen Tenshi walked to the academy because Kuro Neko had already left. When she reached the Northern Woods, it was about sunrise. Kuro Neko was with Persona. Kuro Neko noticed that Fallen Tenshi didn't have any scratches or any other injuries while he did. "Heal him." said Persona. Fallen Tenshi nodded her head and pointed a finger at Kuro Neko and her finger and Kuro Neko glowed blue and her was healed. He never noticed that Fallen Tenshi had raven hair and one of her eyes were red and brown. He took his mask off and so did Fallen Tenshi. She threw it at Persona while he caught it. Natsume, just realized, that Fallen Tenshi was Keiko Minami. "So now you know who I am. I told you, you are an idiot." said Keiko smirking and bent on one knee. The girl on her back was off her back and was hiding behind her leg when Keiko stood up. "Aoi, go ahead. It's your bother." said Keiko with her rare smiles assuring Aoi. Natsume stared at Keiko smiling and started to blush, but kept his composure so the blush disappeared as soon as it came.

"_She looks cuter when she smiles. No wait, I never said that! I love Mikan and only Mikan!! shoo bad thoughts that wants that Minami girl than Mikan!!"_ thought Natsume and whipped his head to Aoi. Natsume bent on one knee and Aoi ran into his arms. "Onii-chan!!" yelled Aoi. Aoi and Natsume hugged each other for a while. Both Aoi and Natsume went to his room to sleep. Keiko smirked and, all of a sudden, she fainted. Before she fell on the ground, Persona had caught her.

"How long does she have left, mother?" asked Persona staring at the sky. "Not very long." said a voice from behind him. "She only has a month and a half until he realizes who she is and he truly loves her and misses her." added the voice.

"He should take care of her now, or else she will start breaking down sooner than we expected." said Persona. "You're right. If he doesn't she'll end up having a month left the most." said the voice. The owner of the voice appeared and it was Yuka Azumi. "I still haven't been able to master the alice, so she doesn't have that much time to live. It can either be that she has less time or more time because it hasn't been mastered yet." said Yuka. "I agree with that." said Persona. "I have to leave soon." said Yuka turning around. "Goodbye, I promise I will not tell her of this, mother." said Persona. Yuka gave a small smile and disappeared with the darkness.

Persona took Keiko to her room. Someone had spied on Persona's and Yuka's conversation with each other and it was none other than the Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai.

* * *

I am so sorry for the late update. Please review.


	4. Everyone's Memories

**Another Promise To Break**

Okay, I am really sorry that I haven't been updating lately, but I've been busy with my exams, my project, my homework, and other stuff. So enjoy.

_Italics-thoughts/flashbacks_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Minami

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Everyone's Memories

Recap

"**He should take care of her now, or else she will start breaking down sooner than we expected." said Persona. "You're right. If he doesn't she'll end up having a month left the most." said the voice. The owner of the voice appeared and it was Yuka Azumi. "I still haven't been able to master the alice, so she doesn't have that much time to live. It can either be that she has less time or more time because it hasn't been mastered yet." said Yuka. "I agree with that." said Persona. "I have to leave soon." said Yuka turning around. "Goodbye, I promise I will not tell her of this, mother." said Persona. Yuka gave a small smile and disappeared with the darkness.**

**Persona took Keiko to her room. Someone had spied on Persona's and Yuka's conversation with each other and it was none other than the Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai.**

End of Recap

It has been a week since Yuka and Persona had that conversation and a week since Hotaru had wondered who Keiko Minami really is. Ever since that day, Hotaru had been spying on her. Of course, Keiko noticed, however, she felt like she should like Hotaru do as she please. Until one day, she had a mission and doesn't want Hotaru to know, for a reason she herself doesn't know, but she burned the fly. This makes Hotaru wonder even more. Why didn't Keiko burn the fly earlier and why did she always leave the academy at night. And then she remembers. That Keiko was a special star and in the Dangerous Ability Class.

But what bothers Hotaru is the DNA she received from a strand of her hair. Her DNA had the same DNA that Mikan does. _"Why does that Minami girl have the same DNA as Mikan. And her similarities too."_thought Hotaru. Hotaru isn't the only one with these thoughts; it was also everyone else.

Keiko was walking towards class and knew that everyone was looking at her until she gave them a glare. In fear, they all looked away. "Tch, idiots." said Keiko softly. She walked towards her seat and sat down in it. She felt Natsume's and Ruka's presence and pretended not to hear their fan girls. All of a sudden, their fan girls surrounded their desk and one of the fan girls "accidentally" pushed Keiko off of her seat and made her land on the ground outside the group of fan girls. There was suddenly an evil aura behind the fan girls, but they failed to notice. Natsume, obviously, noticed it right away and smirked wondering what Keiko would do next. When Keiko noticed that none of the fan girls paid any attention to her, she all levitated them one by one and when she got to the last person, she grabbed her arm and threw her to the other side of the room causing a dent to happen at the board and the girl's body was slumped on the ground unconscious. Everyone was shocked and decided it was best not to anger her even Natsume did too, but he thought it was amusing to make her mad and then he became sad because he used to like making Mikan mad before she had died.

"M-Minami-san, how were you able to levitate the fan girls?" asked Yuu. "What fan girls?" asked Keiko 'innocently' and deactivated her alice. "Those fan girls." said Yuu pointing behind Keiko. Keiko turned around and saw a pile of fan girls. "Wow, are you sure Mochu didn't do it? He has the levitation alice. I don't, I only have the fire alice." said Keiko and sat in her seat. Everyone, but Keiko and the unconscious fan girls, turned to Mochu. He started waving his arms in front of him and shook his head saying "No, it wasn't me." Natsume and Hotaru raised an eyebrow. Keiko smirked and started to chuckle silently. Then the door opened and in came a girl Natsume. All the fainted fan girls were conscious again and ran to the little girl. She was obviously scared and ran towards Natsume. "Onii-chan, they scare me." cried Aoi. "Onii-chan?!" yelled everyone, but Ruka, Keiko, Hotaru, and Natsume. "Hello, I am Aoi Hyuuga. Onii-chan's imouto." said Aoi bowing while sitting on Natsume's lap. Then the door opened again and the first thing you see is a 3 year old boy with raven hair and brown eyes. He scanned around the room and saw that fan girls were around him. He had a disgusted look on his face, but it was gone as soon as it came and was replaced with a calm look on his all of a sudden, he had a lightning bolt in his hands and started throwing them at the fan girls which scared the class. "Watch out! It's Zeus the 2nd!" yelled a student making the little boy cry. Keiko rolled her eyes and walked towards the little boy. "How many times do I have to tell you? If you're going to cry then cry when I'm not here." said Keiko kneeling to his height. "B-but I didn't see you for a long time. And I thought you were dead." said the little boy running to Keiko and the impact made them fall. Luckily she knew this was coming so all of a sudden a pillow and a teddy bear appeared. The pillow was underneath Keiko so she could land on it. The teddy bear had a red ribbon around its neck and on its forehead was a red alice stone.

"Aki, look it's Kuma-san(Bear-san)." said Keiko smiling softly. "Ehh?! Kuma-tan?!" said Aki and grabbed Kuma-san from her clutches and held onto him. All of a sudden, a small blanket appeared and Keiko wrapped it around Aki and carried him in her arms. When she stood up, the pillow disappeared. She sat back in her seat with Aki leaned against her holding Kuma-san with one arm while the other one was holding onto Keiko fearing that she would leave him again. He was fast asleep. Keiko smiled and it disappeared as soon as it came. Jinno came into the classroom and saw that there were two students that didn't belong to the class. He would yell at Aoi, but he was scared of Natsume. He would gladly yell at Keiko, but he saw that Aki was holding on to her and knew how scary she was and decided that he would have rather picked Natsume than her. He went on with class lecturing about the alice life when they graduate.

When the bell rang, Keiko stayed in the classroom and when everyone was gone, everyone, but herself and Aki, she said "Aniki, I know you're out there." and Persona appeared out of nowhere without his mask and in his usual clothing. "I see that you have Aki with you. I thought I lost him while taking him to Central Town." said Persona. Keiko turned around and realized why people didn't notice him because he wasn't wearing his mask and all those alice limiters. Keiko stood up with Aki in her arms and walked with Persona to his house. Persona tried tearing Aki away from Keiko, but it was no use. It was as if he was glued to her or something like that. They both gave up and decided to talk about some stuff. **sorry but i don't want to give you all the details they talked about because it would sorta be spoiling the rest of the story so please forgive me if i leave out some info you wanted**

"Keiko...Mom...Mikan's body and death." said Persona. "Yea...find a...her...gone forever." said Keiko. "Will...notice...all?" added Keiko. "No...will...surprised...for sure." said Persona. "Oh, how is Mommy?" asked Aki who just woke up. "Mommy is fine." said Keiko smiling at Aki. Aki smiled back at her and grabbed her face with his hand that wasn't holding on to Kuma-san. Keiko put her hand on top of Aki's hand.

It was time to go back to class and yet Aki doesn't want to leave Keiko so she has to take him to class with her and once again he fell asleep. As she was walking towards her class, everyone was staring at her again and looked away after she glared at them. When Keiko reached to her seat, she sighed and started stroking Aki's hair. She then held him close to her and bowed her head covering her face with her hair that seemed like a wall. **if you read twilight and when Bella first meets Edward she did the same thing so just wanted to clear things up**

Keiko started crying silently careful to not let anyone know about her tears and her words that she had just spoken before falling into the darkness. All of a sudden, during class, Keiko fell off her seat with Aki safe in her arms. Keiko was breathing heavily and was clutching her chest. Hotaru doesn't know why, but she ran to Keiko and touched her and pulled away quickly. "She doesn't have a fever or anything. I don't know why, but an image just suddenly came to me. It was the time when Mikan and I just met each other." said Hotaru recalling the times.

Flashbacks

_There was a girl with brown hair playing in the sand box. There was another girl with raven hair sitting under the tree watching the brunette play in the sand box. All of a sudden, the girl stood up and walked to the raven haired girl. "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura. What's your name?" asked Mikan. "Hotaru Imai." said Hotaru with no emotion at all. "Do you want to play with me?" asked Mikan brightly. Although, Hotaru doesn't know why, but she nodded her head and played with Mikan in the sand box until they had to go home._

End of Flashbacks.

Natsume tried touching her and pulled back eyes wide opened. "Natsume, did you see something?" asked Ruka. "Yes, I remember the time when she died." said Natsume recalling the tragic moment.

Flashbacks

_"If you hurt her, make her cry, or anything else, I'll kill you." said Hotaru. "Okay, I promise I won't hurt her or make her cry." said Natsume. _

_"If you hurt her, make her cry, or anything else, I'll kill you." said Hotaru. "Okay, I promise I won't hurt her or make her cry." said Natsume. _

_"If you hurt her, make her cry, or anything else, I'll kill you." said Hotaru. "Okay, I promise I won't hurt her or make her cry." said Natsume. _

_"You taped it?" said Natsume "Of course, anything for Mikan." said Hotaru rolling her eyes. "Now time for your punishment." said Hotaru and launched her baka cannon one after another. Natsume didn't dodge it instead he just let himself get hurt._

_After 10 minutes, Hotaru was satisfied until she received a text from Mikan. Sh read it and dropped her baka cannon. "You know that she wants to cry. It's not that she won't it's because she can't." said Hotaru._

_She forwarded the text to Natsume, put her phone back in her pocket, got onto her duck scooter and went to the hospital Mikan was in, and went into the ER in which Mikan was held on. _

_Mikan was pale and her wrist was bandaged. "H-Hotaru -did you-get me message?" asked Mikan before coughing._

_"I did. I forwarded it to Hyuuga." said Hotaru crying and sent a text to Natsume. _

_Mikan smiled. "If I-were-to die any moment now-can you-punish Natsume more-and can my body be buried in-a cave?" asked Mikan._

_"Don't say that." said Hotaru. "Please, I want to see you smile before I leave." said Mikan holding Hotaru's cheek. _

_Hotaru put her hand on Mikan's hand and tried to smile, but it turned out to be crooked. Mikan giggled and then coughed again._

_Her coughing stopped and her grip on Hotaru loosened and her hand fell. "MIKAN!" yelled Hotaru and the beeping of Mikan's heart beat was now a long beep meaning that she had died._

_Natsume looked at his phone and saw two messages._

_Hotaru, goodbye. Don't follow me. _

_I'm going to leave this world soon._

_Send this to Natsume._

_&_

_Hyuuga, hurry and get here!_

_He deleted his messages and received another message. _

_You're too late. Mikan just left us._

_She left all because of you. I know I shouldn't have gave her to you._

_And now she's DEAD._

_Natsume dropped his phone when he saw that Mikan was dead. He ran to the ER room, but he saw Mikan, or her body, and it was pale and there were many tubes connected to her body._

_He regretted hurting her and making her cry no._

_As promised, her body was buried in a cave, but only few people were allowed to go in and they were Hotaru, the staff, Yuka Azumi, who heard of Mikan's death and came here secretly, Ruka, and Natsume."_

End of Flashbacks

"Strange." said Ruka and touched Keiko and withdrew. He remembered the moment when Mikan rejected him because she had only thought of him as a brother.

Flashbacks

_"Mikan, I love you!" said Ruka underneath the Sakura tree. They both didn't know that Natsume was on top of the branch listening to them. Mikan covered her face with her bangs as did Natsume. Natsume didn't want Mikan to say that she likes Ruka back and Mikan doesn't want to hurt Ruka's feelings. "Ruka, I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I can only think of you as a brother. Nothing more nothing less." said Mikan. There was a short silence. "Is it Natsume?" asked Ruka. Mikan looked at Ruka with her eyes wide opened and all she could do was nod. Natsume was shocked too and looked at what Mikan's answer was and saw that she nodded her head. He knew that he could have a chance with her. "Okay, I will give you up for Natsume. He needs you more than I do." said Ruka and walked away. After Ruka was gone, Mikan slumped onto the ground. "I'm sorry Ruka. I didn't want to hurt you. I already know that Natsume won't love me back." said Mikan and walked towards her room._

End of Flashbacks

One by one as each student touched Keiko they remembered something important. Yuu remembered that Keiko had to go to the hospital and it was at that moment that Natsume carried her with little Aki still in her arms towards the hospital as quick as he could.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, but please review. I need some motivation.


	5. Mikan's Return

**Another Promise To Break**

This is the last chapter for this story so sorry if you haven't been prepared, but anyways please enjoy the chapter.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Minami and Aki Minami

* * *

**Chapter 5:**Mikan's Return/Epilogue

Recap

**"Strange." said Ruka and touched Keiko and withdrew. He remembered the moment when Mikan rejected him because she had only thought of him as a brother.**

**Flashbacks**

_**"Mikan, I love you!" said Ruka underneath the Sakura tree. They both didn't know that Natsume was on top of the branch listening to them. Mikan covered her face with her bangs as did Natsume. Natsume didn't want Mikan to say that she likes Ruka back and Mikan doesn't want to hurt Ruka's feelings. "Ruka, I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I can only think of you as a brother. Nothing more nothing less." said Mikan. There was a short silence. "Is it Natsume?" asked Ruka. Mikan looked at Ruka with her eyes wide opened and all she could do was nod. Natsume was shocked too and looked at what Mikan's answer was and saw that she nodded her head. He knew that he could have a chance with her. "Okay, I will give you up for Natsume. He needs you more than I do." said Ruka and walked away. After Ruka was gone, Mikan slumped onto the ground. "I'm sorry Ruka. I didn't want to hurt you. I already know that Natsume won't love me back." said Mikan and walked towards her room.**_

**End of Flashbacks**

**One by one as each student touched Keiko they remembered something important. Yuu remembered that Keiko had to go to the hospital and it was at that moment that Natsume carried her with little Aki still in her arms towards the hospital as quick as he could.**

End of Recap

Keiko was sent to the ER room and the class was outside worried for Keiko. Natsume was pacing back and forth and suddenly stopped. _"Wait! Why am I worried for Keiko? Since when did I call her by her name?! I have to stay loyal for Mikan since it was my fault she died!" _thought Natsume. Koko read his mind, of course, he would laugh by now, but it wasn't the right time to. The doctor came out and announced that they were allowed to see Keiko. One by one, the students came into the room. They saw Keiko there, and noticed something was different. All of a sudden, Keiko opened her eyes and said "Yuka, you can come out now."

Yuka came out along with Persona and Aki. Keiko sat up and everyone saw that her hair had two colors. From the roots until halfway, her hair was raven while below that to the tips were brown. Her eyes were still the same, red and brown. Her voice had sounded more kinder than it usually is. "Can you all go outside for a while? I need to talk to these 3 people here and Hota-chan can stay here." said Keiko. _"Nobody calls Hotaru/Imai/me that unless it's Mikan."_thought everyone, but Keiko, Aki, Persona, and Yuka.

Everyone, but Persona, Aki, Yuka, and Hotaru left the room. "What's wrong with you calling me Hota-chan? Like Mikan does?" asked Hotaru. "You actually forgot me Hotaru?" asked Keiko. Hotaru raised an eyebrow. Keiko sighed. "Actually, to tell you the truth, I am Mikan Sakura and Keiko Minami." said Keiko. Hotaru's facial expression didn't change. "Fine fine. Yuka explain to her." said Keiko.

"You see the one who took Mikan's body out of her coffin was me. The body actually belonged to Keiko Minami. She allowed Mikan to share her body when her soul was back into her body, but now both of them are awaken and one of them need to leave the body and return to a different body. Since this body belongs to Keiko, Mikan needs to leave this body as soon as possible or she will stay in this body forever." said Yuka. "So what you're saying is that Mikan wasn't dead in the first place and that you took the body to make a replica of Mikan's body." said Hotaru. Everyone nodded their heads. "But what happened to Mikan's real body?" asked Hotaru. "When she reached the age of 5, before she met you, her body was found missing when I returned home and all I had found was a letter indicating that someone took Mikan's body and would only return it if I were to join the AAO. Of course the letter was written by Reo Mouri. When I joined, I was lied to, they killed Mikan's body and now I had to borrow Keiko's body and let Mikan use it until she had 'died' and Keiko would have her body back until Mikan was fully recovered and now that time has came. I am already finished with making the body, I just need to borrow the body tonight and put Mikan's soul back into her new body." said Yuka. Hotaru just stood there and said "Mikan?"

"Hai, Hotaru." said Keiko/Mikan smiling. "Baka." said Hotaru causing everyone to sweat drop.

In a couple of minutes, everyone entered the room and found Aki and Hotaru there with Keiko/Mikan. They all stood next to Keiko's bed. Koko had read her mind and knew who she really was. He looked at her and saw that she smiled at him, but really that wasn't in her thoughts. _"If you dare tell anyone about this before I do, I will do the same to you as I did to that fan girl who was thrown to the blackboard."_thought Keiko/Mikan. Koko was scared and kept his mouth shut. Later that night, Yuka and Persona 'kidnapped' Keiko and took her to Persona's house and transferred Mikan's soul back into her new body. Yuka teleported Keiko back into the hospital while Persona took Mikan to her room. The next day, Narumi had announced that they have two new students.

"Class, we have two new students. Well, one of them is revived so please don't be surprised and the other one will leave soon, but she will explain." said Narumi and with that the students entered the classroom. A beautiful girl with brown hair that looked like silk entered the classroom with her eyes closed, in her uniform. Another girl entered the classroom with flowing raven hair and her eyes closed holding a child with raven hair and big brown eyes in her arms. She wasn't wearing the uniform. They both sighed and opened their eyes slowly. The first one who entered the classroom revealed brown innocent orbs while the other one had revealed red deathly eyes.

"Hello, I hope you all remember me, but I'm Mikan Sakura. While I was 'dead', I had to recover and so Keiko had to replace me for a while. I have the nullification alice and the SEC alice. I'm in the Dangerous Ability Type class and a special star." said Mikan. Everyone was about to pounce on Mikan until Keiko glared at them which made them all cower in fear. "I am Keiko Minami. I will explain everything about Mikan's recovery. When Mikan was at the age of 5, her body was found missing and her mother, Yuka Azumi, must join the AAO in order to have her back, but by the time she joined she was tricked and Mikan's body was badly injured. And so, her mother asked if I may share my body and I agreed only until Mikan's new body was made. Eventually, she 'died' which happens to be a year ago somewhere. And so, she was asleep in my body recovering while I used this chance to go back outside. Yesterday, when I had fainted during class, Mikan had awaken and just last night, her soul was transferred back into her new body." explained Keiko. Everyone nodded their heads in reply.

Aki clutched Keiko's shirt and reached for her cheek. "Mommy, I'm hungry." said Aki. "Mommy?!" yelled everyone, but Keiko, Aki, Mikan, and a person, no it's not Natsume or Hotaru or Ruka. "Ah, gomenasai." said Aki with tears in his eyes. "No, it's about time we should tell them. Honey, please come up." said Keiko. Kitsuneme suddenly stood up, and as he walked to the front of the classroom, his appearance started to dissolve and a new appearance came. **srry, but kitsuneme isn't who your going to think it is, but you'll find out later. **

"It's about time we found you." said Keiko and the boy smiled. He has short spiky black hair and brown eyes. "Sorry, I'll explain this one for you if you forgive me." said the boy. "Fine, do it." said Keiko. "I am Kai Soma. Keiko's husband and Aki's father. We are Gods. Keiko is the Goddess of Time while I am the God of Art. Little Aki here is still in training. **I dont ever use kitsuneme much so i decided to use his appearance as a disguise for Kai.**" said Kai. Everyone nodded their heads in reply. All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light. It blinded everyone, but Mikan, Keiko, Aki, and Kai.

Keiko, Kai, and Aki appeared when the light dissolved. There was Keiko in a pure white gown with a gold staff in her hand and held Aki's hand with her other hand who was suddenly on the ground. Kai was clothed in his cape and had a trident in his hand and held Aki's hand with his other hand. Aki was wearing a cute blue shirt and had a hat on with bunny ears sticking out holding both of his parents hands. "Well, this is goodbye." said Kai. "Bye-bye." said Aki in a very cute manner. Keiko and Kai smiled and the three of them disappeared back into their worlds. Narumi was about to speak until the bell rang. _"Class lasted this long?"_were everyone's thoughts because it seemed like only 10 minutes.

Natsume carried Mikan and jumped out of the classroom towards their Sakura tree. They sat underneath the Sakura tree alone, for once, because Hotaru knew that Mikan wanted to talk to Natsume and vice versa, so she left them alone and went on to blackmailing Ruka.

"Mikan, why didn't you tell me anything about this?" asked Natsume covering his face with is bangs. Mikan's smile faded and tears replaced it. "Gomenasai, Natsume-kun!" yelled Mikan and jumped into Natsume's arms. Natsume was surprised, but hid it with a smile and calmed Mikan. He hugged her back and put his head on hers inhaling his favorite scent that Mikan always wore, strawberries.

**5 years later...**

After Mikan had came out and everyone had graduated from Gakuen Alice, Mikan and Natsume were married. So did Ruka and Hotaru, and Anna and Koko, and Yuu and Nonoko, and so forth. They all had kids and they all played with each other everyone at one of their houses. They would always decide whose house to go to the night before. Mikan and Natsume had fraternal twins named Akito and Rika who were 3 year olds. Akito had Mikan's looks, but he sure had Natsume's attitude while Rika had Natsume's looks, but was definitely Mikan because she got her clumsiness from her mother of course. Hotaru and Ruka had a 4 year old daughter named Risa who had Ruka's ocean blue eyes and had the same hair color as Subaru did which made them all wonder why. Risa has a thing for animals especially bunnies and loves blackmailing people. Hm, I wonder why she got that from. XD. Anna and Koko had a 2 year old son name Akira who loves technology and his whole room is only filled with technology. Yuu and Nonoko has a 2 1/2 year old daughter name Alice whom for some reason is addicted to vampires especially Natsume for his bloody red eyes.

Keiko, Kai, and Aki are happily watching them all. Aki was on his way on becoming the second Zeus since he was going to retire soon and Aki had the lightning alice which was perfect for his lightning bolts as Zeus would use too. All he needed to do was wait for his results. It seems that if he passes then he would be the youngest God ever because he is still an 8 year old.

Everyone is very happy that Mikan is back in their lives and later forgot about Keiko, Kai, and Aki. All, but Mikan, for she owes many thanks to Keiko for allowing her to share her body.

* * *

There I'm finally finished with this story. Please review.


End file.
